Random Acts Of Visual Kei
by TeRRaFLaMe
Summary: JRock weirdness... getting stranger and stranger everyday! Please Read & Review!
1. Malicetubbies

NOTE: This is all fantasy, it never happened, and it never will happen. I do not own any of these people, I don't even know them. Just so you all know. :P  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kozi walked into the dressing room, scratching his head and looking at everyone, who was apparently mesmerized by something on TV. "What the heck are you guys watching?" he said, raising an eyebrow.   
  
Mana turned around and tapped Gackt on the back, then whispered something into his ear.   
  
Gackt nodded and looked at Kozi, then looked around to see if anyone else was there. He shrugged a bit and shook his head in shame, "Teletubbies." he said, eyelids half closed.   
  
Kozi's eyes widened as he tilted his head a bit. "Wha...?"  
  
Kami turned around, shrugging. "I don't get it..." he said, making a confused face.  
  
Mana looked at Gackt, and Gackt looked over at Kozi again. "Sit down. Watch. Tubbies are good." he said, almost in a trance like state.  
  
Kozi backed away slowly, gulping a bit. "Err.... I'd rather not..." he said, a frightened look on his face.  
  
Mana pointed at Kozi and held up a sign saying, "He's getting away! After him!".  
  
They all stood up from their seats around the television and stared at him.  
  
Mana began to put on a mask, and he whispered something into Gackt's ear. "Tinkie-Winkie!" Gackt shouted, at the request of Mana, who was now posing.  
  
Gackt then put on a mask as well, shouting out, "Lala!" as he posed also.  
  
Yu~ki also put on a mask, yelling, "Dipsy!" as he posed as well.  
  
Kami looked at them all and ran over to Kozi, eyes widening. "I knew there was something strange about that sick show! Did you hear what their mumbo-jumbo was backwards?!".  
  
Mana held up another sign, this one saying, "Traitor! Get them!!!".  
  
Kozi and Kami looked at each other, then over at the door. "Let's go!" both of them shouted simultaneously.  
  
The other 3 crept towards them, tilting their heads back and forth, mumbling, "Tralalalalalala...".  
  
Kami and Kozi ran out the door and down the hallway, all the while being followed by Mana and his crew of Tubbies.  
  
They continued down the hallway, and then ran out through the closest door, which lead to the stage of the studio.  
  
"Oh no..." said Kozi as they ran out onto the stage, only to find hundreds of fans screaming out the names of random indies bands.  
  
Kami looked at Kozi and raised an eyebrow. "Wrong way...?" he said, looking around.  
  
Kozi shook his head, "No, this might work!" he said as he jumped into the crowd.  
  
Kami nodded and followed close behind him into the crowd of insane fangirls and fanboys.  
  
The other three walked out onto the stage, bobbing back and forth in a zombie like manner, all chanting, "Tralalalalalala...".  
  
Kozi and Kami found the exit, and quickly ran out into the parking lot. "Yikes... what's going on?" said Kozi, looking around, quite frightened.  
  
Kami stared at Kozi, a blank look in his eyes. "Grrr..." he grunted, beginning to bob back and forth like the others.  
  
Kozi's eyes widened. "No! Not you too, Kami!" he said, backing away.  
  
Kami pulled a mask out of his pocket and put it onto his face, shouting out, "Po!".  
  
Kozi ran away, staring back at Kami the whole time, horribly frightened by this whole event.  
  
Kami followed him, chanting, "Tralalalalalala...".  
  
Kozi saw the other three in front of him and slowly backed away. "C'mon guys... you've gotta be kidding me...." he said, shaking slightly.  
  
They all surrounded him and ran towards him, yelling "Tralalalalalala..." the whole time.  
  
Kozi shook back and forth, and finally fainted onto the ground.  
  
He then quickly woke up, but not where he was, this time he was in a hospital bed. He sat up and looked around, seeing all of the members of the band looking at him, smiling.  
  
Mana stood up, hands behind his back, and walked over to Kozi.   
  
Gackt pointed at Mana. "Mana-san has bought Kozi-san a present." he said, smiling,  
  
Mana pulled a stuffed Teletubbie doll out from behind him and handed it to Kozi, grinning.  
  
Kozi looked at the doll and his eyes widened in horror. He let out a loud scream and then woke up, this time on the couch of his dressing room.   
  
He sat up and looked around, glad to see that he was now alone, and all of the events that took place were just a dream.... or were they? 


	2. A Grey Plot

Mana walked back and forth through the large auditorium, examining anything that looked interesting, little did he know that he was being watched.   
  
He held up a sign saying, "Am I being watched?"  
  
Two dangerous figures lurked through the shadows, keeping their eyes locked on Mana.  
  
He continued investigating, making sure the seats were comfortable enough, the lights were bright enough, and his dress was pretty enough.  
  
Juka and Kazuno walked up behind Mana and tapped him on the back. "Hello, Mana-sama!" said Kazuno, smiling cheerfully.  
  
Mana turned around and looked at them, raising an eyebrow, and held up another sign, this one saying, "Who the heck are you?".  
  
Kazuno looked at Mana, confused as can be. But, his confusion turned into a smile, as he realized that Mana must just be joking. "Silly Mana, tricks are for non-mutes!".  
  
Juka crossed his arms, watching them silently, and death glaring Kazuno.  
  
Mana tilted his head, wondering what the heck these black-clad bozos were talking about.  
  
Kazuno played with his big, spiky hair, and said, "Mana-sama! Are you alright? We are your faithful bandmates! How could you forget us?".  
  
Mana turned around and looked at the stage, where he saw Gackt, Klaha, Kozi, and Yu~ki.  
  
Klaha looked at the people surrounding him and shrugged, wondering how he got caught up in this freak show at all. He simply walked away, waving goodbye to everyone.  
  
Gackt was leaning against the wall in the corner, with a brand new haircut, spiky, pointy, and short. Girls were clinging to him, and he just stared at them.   
  
He walked away as well, followed by hundreds of fangirls.  
  
Kozi was seen conversing with a long haired, zombie-looking man. Suddenly they both took off, running out of the auditorium as well.  
  
Yu~ki just looked around and shrugged. He yelled, "POOF!" and disappeared into thin air, never to be seen again.  
  
Mana's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. All of his beloved band members he had gathered through the years were ditching him at the drop of a hat!  
  
Kazuno and Juka tapped Mana on the back again. "I guess you're stuck with us, now!" said Kazuno, grinning.  
  
They all sat down in the auditorium seats, sighing.  
  
But, the two shady figures were still lurking through the darkness.  
  
"Heeeey! You're stepping on my foot!" whispered Shinya, angrily.  
  
"Shut up! We can't be seen or heard at all costs, remember?" replied Kyo, quietly, narrowing his eyes at the girly man.  
  
They snuck around the auditorium, crawling down below the seats, heading in the direction of Mana and his crew.  
  
Juka sighed, staring blankly at the wall, and then over at his companions. "So, what now?"  
  
Both Kazuno and Mana shrugged, shaking their heads.  
  
Kyo looked at Shinya, now that they were both right behind Mana. "Let's go for it..." he said, grinning an evil grin.  
  
Shinya nodded, and they both steadied themselves on their feet quietly.  
  
Both of them quickly reached down and grabbed Mana then picked him up.  
  
Kyo looked at Shinya and they both started leaping over the auditorium seats, holding Mana up high, making sure not to let him go.  
  
Juka and Kazuno hopped out of their seats, and all of a sudden, everything started going in Matrix-like slow motion.  
  
All of them floated in mid-air through each leap, and then suddenly everything sped up altogether.   
  
They chased each other through the halls of the studio, until they finally encountered each other at a dead end.  
  
Juka and Kazuno death glared the other two, while the others continued to look for an escape route.  
  
Juka pointed at them, and put on some black sunglasses. "There is no escape!" he said in an intimidating voice.  
  
Kazuno put on sunglasses as well, and they both dashed at the other two.  
  
Everything went into slow motion again as the two members of Dir en grey were trapped in a flurry of punches and kicks from Mana's crew.  
  
Mana fell backwards and crawled away from the fight, trying to find his way out.  
  
They all stopped, and death glared each other as Mana just sat on the ground and watched in suspense.  
  
Shinya dashed over and grabbed Mana, and Kyo ran over to help him. They lifted him up and ran, only to be followed yet again by Juka and Kazuno.  
  
Shinya yelled to Kyo, frantically, "Kyo! You take care of this guy, I'll take care of them!".  
  
Kyo nodded and waved Shinya away. "Ok!"  
  
Shinya ran at full speed towards Juka and Kazuno.  
  
Quickly, Juka grabbed the kid by his hair and held him up off of the ground. "Go away." he said, a dangerous tone in his voice.  
  
Shinya kicked him Juka in the leg, sending him falling onto the ground.  
  
Kazuno then picked up the kid by his shirt and threw him down the hallway, where he landed and fell unconscious.  
  
Kyo saw what had happened, and stood straight up. The short vocalist was small, and tired from dragging Mana around, but he was still angry.   
  
He dashed towards Juka, who was now back on his feet, and tackled him.  
  
Juka threw Kyo backwards, though, sending him into a wall. Now both of them were unconscious.  
  
They stood their, relieved that Mana was ok, and walked over to see how he was.  
  
Before they got their, a formation of bats flew through the hallway, and then transformed into a man.   
  
The man picked up Mana, Kyo, and Shinya, then disappeared with all of them.  
  
Juka and Kazuno looked at each other, and their eyes widened, not believing what just happened.  
  
They walked down the hallway, wondering what they would do next, sighing. 


End file.
